


Jealousy has its perks

by JustFansHP



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Kat sees Adena with a very beautiful woman after they broke up and feels jealous about it
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Jealousy has its perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> I haven't written anything in a while but I was requested to write something for Kadena so here it is. Hope y'all like it!

Kat's back at her usual queer bar, enjoying a drink with Jane to cheer her up from her breakup with Ryan.

"Maybe you should try one of those girls!" Kat joked

"But Kat, if I tried with a girl, you know it'd be with you" Jane replied and both laughed.

However, Kat's laugh quickly stopped when she noticed who was just coming in the bar. Adena El Amin was back in town. Kat couldn't look away, she had thought of Adena everyday since their breakup, wishing things had gone differently. Adena was so beautiful and... Wait! Who's that lady with her?  
Adena was standing next to tall woman with blonde hair and when this woman turned her head into Kat's direction, Kat noticed how beautiful she was. Kat felt something hurt in her stomach or maybe it was her heart breaking. Of course Adena had probably moved on and was dating this woman, but Kat couldn't help the jealousy arising.

"Kat, are you okay?" Jane asked, noticing the change in her friend's behavior.

"Yeah I... Can you give me a sec, I'm going to the bathroom" Kat explained and didn't wait for Jane's reply to leave.

Once in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, her breathing was erratic. She turned the water on and splashed some over her face, the coldness helping her to calm down. She noticed how this just had ruined her make up when the bathroom door opened.

"Kat! Are you okay?" The voice made Kat turn around. She knew exactly who just came in.

"Adena, hey! Yes, I'm fine, just needed to freshen up and..."

Kat couldn't finish her sentence because Adena was now super close to her and it made Kat forget the rest.

"You have a little..." Adena pointed at Kat's mascara running on her cheekbones. "Let me..."

Adena took a paper towel and softly cleaned Kat's eyes. Her other hand was cupping Kat's face.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked, whispering. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Cleaning the disaster you made" Adena replied with the same tone and smiled.

"What about your girlfriend? What if she finds us like this?" Kat couldn't help herself.

"My gir- Oh you mean Sarah? Oh no she's not my girlfriend, she's engaged to my male neighbor! She's just here because she wanted to be my wingwoman so I could find a date for her wedding" Adena explained

"Oh" Kat simply replied.

"Why? Are you jealous Kat?" Adena asked, using her flirty tone.

"Actually yes. I can't stop thinking about you Adena. Our break up was the biggest mistake of my life and if I cou-" Kat was interrupted in her confession by Adena's lips on hers.

Kat broke the kiss to speak

"Are you sure?" she wanted this but needed Adena to be in it too for real.

"I am. I want you Kat. Always did, always will." Adena responded.

Then, Kat went back to kiss her. She had missed the way their lips felt together and how their body fit so well, like they were meant to be.  
Without breaking the kiss, Adena pushed Kat towards one of the cubicles.  
Once inside, she broke the kiss for a second to lock the door behind them and Kat pushed her against the door as soon as Adena faced her.  
She kissed her lips for a bit before leaving them for Adena's neck, as her hands grabbed Adena's breast over her clothes

"Please Kat..." Adena was already hurrying Kat. They knew they had to be quick or else their friends would notice that something was up.

Kat's hands were now unbuckling Adena's pants, not stopping her opened mouth kissing on her neck.  
Adena decided to hurry Kat even more and she took one of Kat's hands and shoved it inside her pants and underwear.

"Oh god" Kat said as Adena moaned when she felt how wet Adena was.

She quickly started to rub Adena's clit and left tiny kisses all over Adena's face.  
Once she felt her fingers were coated with enough of Adena's wetness, Kat slipped two fingers inside her and trusted hard.  
She remembered exactly what Adena liked and missed the way Adena softly moaned her name everytime she did something great.  
Using her palm to add friction to Adena's clit, it only took a couple more minutes before Adena came with Kat's name on her lips.  
Kat helped her come down from the bliss and get dressed.

"Round two at your place?" Adena asked, almost shyly.

"You know where I live, see you in an hour" Kat replied, kissing Adena one last time before they left.

Jane, who was wondering where Kat was, smiled at her knowingly when she saw her friend getting out of the bathroom followed by Adena.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. Hope you liked it


End file.
